


Comforting Techno

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Loathing, mostly the comfort tho, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Techno’s stream doesn’t go all that great. Dream saves the day.Personal ratings:Funny 2/10, steamy 3/10, fluffy 8/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Comforting Techno

“No, I’m bad!” Dream heard through the wall. Techno was streaming for once, but it didn’t seem to be going that well. “All my clout, it’s been stolen, I’m irrelevant!” Dream chuckled along, Techno’s unique sense of humor was one of the reasons he’d started to like him in the first place. “‘I’ll still watch you’...” Techno said, reading his chat. “What a liar this guy is, why would you watch me? My personality? My personality is trash!” Dream smiled while rolling his eyes, not that Techno could react to it. “Alright, if I don’t win this next game, I’m turning off the stream.” 

A few minutes of normal commentary and furious clicking later, and Techno was sounding confident again. “Alright, it’s just two nerds left, they have way less stuff, one of them has been afk for two minutes, I got this.” As sounds of a fight carried through the walls, Techno’s voice got more desperate. “No, don’t do this to me. And...” There was a brief moment of tension. “No no no no no no no, what! How did the pearl miss!” 

Dream felt that, ender pearls were tricky to work with. “And he walked off by himself, the afk guy wins.” Techno groaned. “I’m uninstalling the game, my only redeeming quality is being moderately good at video games, and I lost to someone who went out to dinner in the middle of a round. Who was the guy that won? thx4gaming101? Guys, listen, you all have to unsubscribe from me and subscribe to that guy. I don’t know how, but if he can win without even being there, then he’s clearly the better sky wars player.” Dream was having trouble keeping his laugh from being heard through the livestream. Comedy gold. “Why are some people debating me on this? You all subscribed for the pro gamer moves, and as you can see from the footage, I am no longer a pro gamer. These are facts.” 

Techno then stopped his stream as promised and headed to the hallway. Dream noticed and followed him. “How’d the stream go?”

“Fine. Do we have any mozzarella left? I could go for some right now.” He said, opening the fridge. 

“No, I think you ate the last of it earlier. Wanna watch a movie?” Dream kept a plethora of comedies and dramas he thought they’d enjoy recorded at all times. 

“Nah, I think I’m going to bed.” Techno said, giving up on the fridge. 

Dream’s boyfriend instincts went off as he watched the man walk to the bedroom. It was barely midnight, way too early for Technoblade.Additionally, he was never tired after a stream. Dream then remembered what Techno had been doing the last ten minutes, ruthlessly insulting himself. “Are you okay?” He asked, placing a sympathetic hand on Techno’s shoulder. 

“Of course I’m fine, what possible reason would I have to not be.” Techno’s sarcasm wouldn’t work this time. 

“All those things you were saying about yourself, you don’t actually believe them, do you?” Dream had turned the man around, looking him straight in the eye. 

Techno looked away. “No...”

Dream was done taking this bs. “Listen to me right now. You are amazing. You’re worth so much, no matter how good you are at video games. And at the very least, I will always love you. Now get your butt on the couch while I make popcorn. We are watching the cheesiest, dumbest comedies we can find until you get over yourself.” Stunned, Techno obeyed, shuffling to the couch while Dream started on the popcorn. 

Techno had wrapped himself in a blanket and pulled his knees to his chest when Dream walked in. After sitting down, Dream wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and selected a movie with the other. Techno immediately sunk into Dream’s chest, stealing the warmth. He was hugged tighter. 

Two hours later they were laughing hysterically, cuddling in a complicated, yet comfortable position. When the credits were rolling and their laughter had faded, Techno nuzzled up against Dream’s cheek “Thanks for helping me, I feel a lot better.”

Dream felt a warm smile flood his face. “Anytime.” He said, kissing his forehead. 

“You missed.” Techno replied, reaching up to grab Dream’s face and pressing their lips together. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, neither of them wanting to move from their interlocked position. 


End file.
